


帮亲友互搞oc系列

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 一些和亲友的交换粮。





	1. 无所事事的暗格

**Author's Note:**

> DKx战士。  
剧情为亲友个人经历，不代表本人立场。

他坐飞空艇去探望暗黑骑士的时候是个雨后初霁的日子。  
马上就要降落了，港口城市上方的云层正在风的吹拂下逐渐裂开。海面一半是明亮的，一般漆黑，仿佛有金黄的柔纱在上来回浮动。光线被舱室内狭小的窗不断切割，变成一道道阴影，落在他的膝盖上。  
他坐在窗边向外看去，已经能看到停机坪的轮廓了，下面蚂蚁一般站了很多人。阳光将他深色的铠甲烤得滚烫，令他有些坐立难安。  
降落很平稳，背包里装着的带来庆祝的布丁甚至没有一点变形。他起身从狭小的舱室走出去，目光穿越拥挤窜动的人群，看到了站在到达大厅角落里等待的暗黑骑士。  
“抱歉！斧子忘拿了。”  
他才露了个头，又折回飞空艇，过了几分钟才又冒冒失失地钻出来，用肩膀挤开人群，和暗骑相聚。  
“怎么来我家还打扮成这样？又不是叫你来接礼符的。”  
“哈哈……职业病，职业病。”  
恰巧逢上红莲节，暗骑穿着宽松的敞口凉衫和宽松短裤。惺忪地半合着双眼，手中拎着一袋盛夏农庄特产的橙子。潮湿微凉的海风一吹，他醒过来了。  
“一路还算顺利？”  
“嗯。格里达尼亚下了很大的雨，险些就来不了了。”  
两人走出市区，便搭上暗骑停在城桥外的摩托，骑向薰衣草苗圃。头盔只有一个，战士不免庆幸自己正好戴着平时执行任务的装备，才不至于被吹得一路上眯着眼睛。暗黑骑士的房子在靠近山坡的地方，面积不大，但是从庭院能看得到一角海湾，看上去很是惬意。  
庭院颇有设计感，战士怀疑是他之前的情人帮忙搭理的，毕竟看农作物似乎有段时间没人浇水了。  
前段时间喝酒时才发觉，认识了这么久，虽然经常吹嘘在海都的独立住房，暗黑骑士居然没请战士进门做客过。两个人放假的时间难得赶在一块，便登门造访了。  
暗黑骑士的略显昏暗的房间中没有开窗，桌子上摆放着几瓶酒，似乎是为今晚做的准备。战士将自制布丁放在桌子上。  
虽然认识了有一段时间了，要说到密切的关系，也不过是在暗黑骑士面临危机时为其挡刀，那一瞬间的凑近与头发上飘散的汗珠，仅此而已。锋利的斧刃会伤到打蜡的地板，于是他便把武器搁在院子里。  
暗黑骑士盘腿坐下，打开电扇，开始给两人剥橙子。  
“可以穿着鞋子踩地毯吗？”  
“我没那么讲究。”  
的确。小房子一层不过四十平的空间，榻榻米上除了一张双人床，只有两排用来放杂物的衣柜，床头零散地摊着秘银之眼月刊，似乎是睡前偶尔随意翻两页，困意袭来，便撒手睡去。  
战士在暗黑骑士身旁坐下，过了没十分钟，便觉得湿热起来了，脱下了铠甲，只穿背心短裤坐着。战士看着暗黑骑士的手指，橙子皮里面的白须卡进了短短的指甲里。  
距离夜晚还早，要是这时候就开始喝酒，不免有些腐败了。暗黑骑士给他倒了杯冰冻的凉茶。  
战士记得暗黑骑士的床头曾经放着之前骑士搭档的合影，后来不知道发生了什么，那相框已经被撤去了。  
电扇嗡嗡作响，在两人赤裸的脊背间不断摇头，看看这个背部的肌肉，又看看那个腰侧的伤疤。战士小心翼翼地拆开了一路上精心呵护的焦糖布丁，取了两个勺子，让暗黑骑士尝尝看。  
“嗯，味道不错。有茶的微苦味调节，正好。你个战士，什么时候练得这么好的手艺？”  
“以前在俾斯麦的后厨洗过两个月的碗，和副厨师长悄悄学的。”  
“哼？那当初为什么没在这买房，还能做邻居。”  
“那时候才十几岁，哪能想到现在的事啊……”  
战士的目光变得温柔起来，如同粘在嘴角的布丁，微微融化了。  
“啊——”  
暗黑骑士伸了个放肆的懒腰。他这幅不修边幅又懒惰邋遢的模样，是战士在小队活动中从未见过的。他想自己也许对暗黑骑士了解甚少，只知曾经有个骑士情人，后来在搭档时产生些争吵，友情与爱情一齐被欧米茄切断了。  
想到这里，战士便想笑。暗黑骑士可不是善于交流合作的贴心战友，往往铤而走险，一意孤行。战士偶尔也为了搭配他的节奏换上剑盾，暗黑骑士极享受这份周道服务，逐渐对战士的态度便温和亲近起来了。  
“就算是在自己家里，也该稍微注意点吃相吧。”  
“那你转过去，不要看我的脸。”  
暗黑骑士照吃无误，滴滴答答落在桌上，还将形状圆润的布丁搅得稀烂。战士扯过纸抽，扔在暗黑骑士脸上。指甲一不小心划在了他脸上。  
“抱歉！”  
嘴角旁边的脸颊上被划开一道小口，渐渐浮现出血线。暗黑骑士倒不至于因为这份小痛而挂齿，却仍吃惊而愤怒地瞪向战士。  
“我都说了抱歉……”  
“你这家伙！”  
战士本以为暗黑骑士要冲过来用头撞他的脸，没想凑到面前力道却突然缓了，嘴唇贴在一起。他随即被暗骑推倒在榻榻米上，震惊地踢了下矮桌。茶杯倒了，冰凉的液体泼在背上。  
暗黑骑士被激得叫了一声，又不舍得吻住战士，脱他的衣服。  
两人本就在闷热的室内打着赤条，这下脱得精光。结实与黏腻的胸膛贴在一起。  
“你身上怎么这么凉？”  
“是汗吧……”  
“妈的，你怎么没毛？好色啊……我第一次看见剃的这么干净的！”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你是不是经常做这种事啊，送上门。嘻嘻。”  
嘴角渗出一滴血珠，落在战士的眼角，淌进他的眼白里。  
“我看你是在找死……”  
“呼……太他妈热了，可就是想上你……把腿分开点……”  
喘息之余，是不紧不慢转悠地电扇声。暗淡的光被这叶片切成一段一段，温柔地落在耸动的背上……  
fin


	2. 融化的茶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗骑x战士  
处理晨勃

早晨八点的时候，战士大多还深陷在睡眼惺忪的状态。意识在清醒与昏迷的边缘，侧躺在床上翻杂志，不过一会儿，上面的字符便飞起来，在他面前如同黑色的飞虫一般缓缓飞舞。  
如果这时候能有杯冰镇的甘菊茶清醒一下就好了。  
暗黑骑士抬起战士的一条腿，有个硬热的东西抵在后穴，跃跃欲试地想要进去。昨晚才操过，没费多少力气就滑进一个头部。那地方被晨勃的阳物撑到了极限，浮现出充血的色泽。暗黑骑士在边缘揉了揉，就一口气操到了底。  
战士半眯着的眼被干得一瞬间睁大了，黑色的虫子飞回纸页。  
“你妈的……”  
“疼？”  
顶在阳心的柱头磨得他很舒服。  
“没有……啊……”  
“那你继续看书。”  
战士被侧提着一条腿，姿势还算舒服。翻到下一页，讲的是番茄炖蛋的行军做法，在野外有太阳的地方就能做熟，他看着看着，又要昏睡过去。后穴被操的很麻，有一种懒洋洋的舒服。战士开始做一个奇怪的梦，赤身裸体地在秘岩的掩盖下做番茄炖蛋，打算吃了就翻过小山包去怒砍几个敌将。结果身穿一身双蛇党军装的英俊暗黑骑士策马而来，一剑将他钉在石壁上不敢动弹。  
那暗黑骑士的裤裆里如同塞了个行军水壶一般鼓鼓囊囊，就当初操了他。战士还在想着，番茄炖蛋，番茄炖蛋。被地方侮辱不仅毫无羞耻心可言，反倒爽得难以言喻。等会说不定暗骑要把他带回大本营吊起来，被十几个精壮的双蛇党雇佣兵轮流享用。  
暗骑往战士颈窝里吹了一口凉气，他被惊醒了。鸡巴不知道什么时候被操硬了，被顶得一甩一甩。  
夏日的早上就出了一身臭汗，令战士有些厌倦。夏天穿不住重型盔甲，镂空款又在皮肤上留下了不少色情的晒痕，被暗骑咬捏了一宿，现在更是淫荡。穿上装备那些遍布晒痕的印记正好能被看见。  
暗骑在他身后不断挤动，粗硬的性器进进出出。  
“再挤我就掉到地上了……”  
战士读到把番茄烫掉皮，继续。暗骑一言不发，做爱的时候，大多是这样。不管战士问他喜不喜欢，紧不紧，都缄默不语。下身动得倒是很勤快，越听这些淫言浪语就越深越快。  
暗骑快射了，抱着战士的腰，开始冲刺，面色潮红，寂寞似的不断蹭着战士的后背。不甘心地啃咬着后颈，一把打掉了战士手里的杂志。  
“哈……哈啊啊——要、要不行了……”  
“射吧，射吧。感谢上次，浓浓的牛奶我就喝下去了。”


	3. 睡觉也不得安宁

“然后你就做了？”  
“是啊，不然怎么？”  
沙那多给自己点了根烟，眯起眼睛，似是有些鄙夷地盯着暗黑骑士。  
“换做是我的话， 估计会生气，把对方打到住院也说不定。”  
“这就是为什么至今单身，明白？”  
“无论如何，继续你之前所说的。回到了家，发现灯都关了，战士在睡觉，继续。”  
“然后，我就想他确实怪可怜的。搬去一起住是他提的，我倒无所谓。房子不大，两个人住是足够的。他家在乌尔达哈附近的小区，环境不错，我早就想赶紧换个地方了，之前住在海边夏天潮得厉害。我正好手头急需一笔钱，就把手上的房子抛售了。”  
“嗯，所以你现在住在他家？”  
“没错。你不要总插话。”  
沙那多呷了一口酒，翻着白眼，说话不着重点的明明是暗黑骑士。  
“战士现在打两份工，白天接一些固定的巡逻委托，到了傍晚就在招募板附近蹲着等老板雇他挖宝，有时候运气好能带点值钱东西回来，运气不好在水城冲了半身湿，回家还要晾衣服。今晚干不了，明天就穿着湿衣服出门，挺惨的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“他挺能攒钱的。上次陪他一起去雇员柜台取东西。嚯，我往账本上一看，至少有七八个零。”  
“七个零，还是八个零。”  
“反正他和我说，前段时间给艾默里克写信得到的可靠消息：伊修加德有新地产已经在动工了，大概就几个月之后开盘，首付他都存好了，到时候去搞一套稍微大一点的房子。现在院子太小了，安了个户外浴池，都没地方种菜。”  
暗黑骑士耸了耸肩。他知道沙那多没钱，肯定不像自己战士一样有理财头脑，现在的房子都是前夫死了留下的。  
沙那多撅嘴点头。买房，露天浴池，七八个零，行了，知道你有钱。也不是你的钱，是战士的钱，你这个吃软饭的。  
“诶，又跑题了……”暗黑骑士重新提起战士打两份工这件事，沙那多再度确信他脑子不太好，“他累得够呛，靠在沙发上就睡着了。我当时就很心疼，又想到他可能是因为等我才守在门口的，就很愧疚。心想干嘛要和你出来喝酒呢？”  
“为了交换情报。艾欧泽亚境内的多玛风俗志，十本里有七本是从我这里进口的。”  
“咳咳……总而言之！突然就觉得很对不起他！把他抱上床，结果发现他头发的味道很好闻。你能明白我的意思吧，是男人的味道……”  
“知道。”  
听这个沙那多可来兴趣了，托着下巴，和暗黑骑士凑近了。  
“平时一起出任务的时候总觉得战士的身体很紧绷、很硬，但是睡觉的时候，就像是暴露了弱点似的，居然很柔软。不管是胸肌，还是胳膊和背，都很软，像是那种解压球一样。”  
“你摸了？”  
“是、是啊……就……反正也睡着了，就摸了摸……”  
“怎样……”  
“就那个样子啊……”暗骑的两只手凭空抓了抓，按揉起了两个不存在的胸部，“结果摸了两下，居然……那两个小豆豆就硬了……”  
“你是处男吗？”  
“这不一样吧！平时是因为喜欢我才硬的，但这次是因为我的技术才有反应的！”  
“你不知道凉水冲乳头也能硬吗？”沙那多将手中剩余冰块化成的水泼在暗黑骑士胸口，“看看，硬了没？”  
“你还听不听了！”  
“听听听，我不插嘴了，继续继续。”  
“你这家伙……我就想起来了，之前借的一本春画里不是有趁嫂子睡着的时候做那种事的剧情吗？战士睡着的时候，真的很可爱——不，应该说可爱的同时又有点色情。不仅肌肉很软，脸色也很健康，看上去很单纯，但是张着嘴换气的样子，又让人觉得他很没有防备，想让人做坏事。然后我就……给他脱衣服，他也没醒。”  
“喂……接下来的剧情就不便和我分享了吧……”


End file.
